


I'll follow you to the darkness of the universe, just to show you the light of the Force

by mairon_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Mentions of brainwashing, Mutual Pining, kinda slow burn, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairon_writes/pseuds/mairon_writes
Summary: Poe Dameron grew upon the stories about the Force and stars, but it wasn't until he met Finn that he realized neither of those belonged to only certain people. They only belonged to people who believed they can reach them
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'll follow you to the darkness of the universe, just to show you the light of the Force

"...but I have particular tenderness for you,  
and one I have never felt for anyone, up to now."  
~George Sand 

Poe Dameron grew up on stories about the Force and stars. 

He always felt connected to stars, to flying. When his mother talked about people becoming one with the Force after they pass away, the only thing Poe could think of was I want to become one with the stars one day. 

Force, on the other hand...Poe knew about it as an abstract concept. It existed, he knew as much-it was hard to deny it after taking one look at General Organa. 

Still, while he knew such things existed, he also knew they was reserved for only certain people. Very rare certain people. 

It wasn't until he met Finn that he started to understand that the Force is everywhere. 

The first time he realized it was when a stormtrooper, who Poe thought was leading him to be executed, pulled him into the closet and took of his helmet.

For a moment, everything stopped, and Poe couldn't help but stare. 

The stormtrooper-the man in front of him, was beautiful. There wasn't any other way of describing him. Even with obvious panic on his face, the look in his dark eyes made something in Poe shift into place. 

"I am here to rescue you," He said, and something in Poe knew him. 

Knew him from his dreams, from the stars. From the Force. 

"You need a pilot."

What Poe didn't say was, and maybe this pilot needs you. Maybe he needed you all along.

***

FN-2187 doesn't grow up on stories about the stars, or the Force. His only knowledge of the stars comes from conversations about which ones can be used for weapons, or which ones will be destroyed next.

And his knowledge of the Force is even lesser. FN-2187 knows about Kylo Ren, knows about the Supreme Leader. He knows they use the Force.

He hears rumors, sometimes. Whispers, filtering through the cracks of conditioning. About how the Force isn't always used to choke someone, or strike them down. How it isn't always connected to the cruel smirk of someone more powerful crushing you under their boots.

FN-2187 knows better than to believe in rumors. It isn't until he meets Poe that he starts hoping they could be true.

There is a feeling deep within him. A feeling he is trying to ignore his whole life. But this time, FN-2187 lets it overwhelm him, for the first time since he was a child. 

He closes his eyes and breathes in, and out. Slowly. The energy he feels is everywhere, surrounding him. Pushing him in the right direction. In that moment, FN-2187 knows exactly what he has to do.

He takes the prisoner, he gets him to the closet and takes his mask off. It feels so liberating, to make that choice. FN-2187's whole body is filled with adrenaline, with hope. It makes him feel dizzy.

"I am here to rescue you," He whispers and stares.

Pilot stares right back, and FN-2187 feels the energy that surrounds them shift. Like two pieces of puzzle fitting together perfectly. Something in his head screams, finally, finally. 

Later that day, FN-2187 melts away. That day, Finn forms. Forms from the unknown feeling deep inside of him, and the laughter from the pilot who gave him his name. 

He says: "I am here to rescue you," but what he doesn't say is, I am here to be rescued. 

Maybe that's why I have been here all along.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part, so I'd love if you'd let me know what you think and comment :)  
> -Mai


End file.
